


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by beautifulmagick



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Language Barrier, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Tumblr asked who was going to write about Nandor's ghost flirting with Guillermo so... here it is? I haven't written anything I forever so be warned. Also, all Persian phrases were copy/pasted from here: https://www.easypersian.com/persian-translation/ so if I suck at grammar-- sorry!
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 448





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: “Mitunam biyam tu?” (may I come in?)  
> “Kheili khosh geli,” (you are so beautiful)  
> “Chesha ye ghashangi dari,” (you have beautiful eyes)  
> “Mikham baghi ye omramo asheghet basham.” (I want to love you for the rest of my life.)  
> “khosh behale cheshmi,” (joyful are the eyes that see you)

Guillermo was dusting. Sometimes he felt like that was all he did—dust. He knew the house inside out and backwards and he knew which crevices accumulated the most debris. It was mindless. He also found it soothing. The ghosts were wreaking havoc all over the house but in this corner with his rag and polish, he felt removed from it all. He let his eyes close… it had been so long since he slept, he knew how to clean with his eyes shut…

“Mitunam biyam tu?” 

Guillermo startled. He dropped his rag and polish to the floor and turned with wide eyes to the glowing ghost in the doorway. Nandor’s ghost was intimidating to look at with his full battle regalia and dark eyes but he seemed different now. He wasn’t attacking random artefacts anymore, he seemed to understand that he was in a different plane of existence now. He stared at Guillermo expectantly until the shorter man finally nodded. Then he came into the room and sat down on the couch beside him.

“Can I help you, master?” Guillermo asked hesitantly. 

The ghost only stared at him. Guillermo felt the familiar feeling of heat climbing up his neck to stain his cheeks. He was used to his Nanor. The loud, lovable idiot who bossed him around incessantly. This ghost version of his master was more intense. He seemed to stare right through Guillermo. It was unnerving.

“Kheili khosh geli,” the ghost said lowly. He voice sounded almost reverent and something about his tone sent the heat in Guillermo’s face shooting downwards into his stomach. 

“I’m afraid I can’t understand you, master. Do you need help with something?” Guillermo gesticulated wildly but he wasn’t sure what he was trying to convey. He just wanted an excuse to leave the room and be out from under the ghosts gaze.

“Guillermo! Have you seen my ghost?” Nandor came into the room and stopped when he saw his familiar and ghost in the same room.

The tension in the room ratcheted up a notch. Guillermo wasn’t sure what it was but suddenly he felt pinned to the floor. His master was staring at his ghost in confusion but the spirit only had eyes for Guillermo. He tried to shrink in on himself, to make himself uninteresting but nothing seemed to deter those glowing dark eyes. 

“What are you doing in here? He is trying to clean!” Nandor blustered at himself.

“Chesha ye ghashangi dari,” the ghost said to Guillermo, completely ignoring his mortal form.

“No one understands you! We must figure out our unfinished business. Come!” Nandor ordered the spirit.

“Mikham baghi ye omramo asheghet basham.” 

The heat in Guillermo’s body burst into flame. The spirits voice was so warm, so rich—so full of longing. It wrapped around Guillermo like a blanket, dragging him down until his exhaustion was forgotten. He couldn’t understand the words but he could feel the intent. His master’s ghost, the spirit of the vampire he served every day for the last decade, wanted him. It dripped from his words like molasses.

“I said come!” Nandor shouted angrily.

The spell around Guillermo broke finally. He shook his head and tried to catch his breath. The spirits dark eyes were still on him but now his mouth was quirked in a self-satisfied smirk. He knew Guillermo was affected by him.

“May I be excused, master?” Guillermo murmured.

Nandor looked at him. His eyes held the same intensity as his ghost. It seemed to dawn on the vampire that his ghost was flirting with his familiar. He looked embarrassed and that was enough to cool Guillermo’s ardor—he didn’t want his master to be upset. He gestured for Guillermo to leave but before he could pass through the room, Nandor’s spirit reached out for him. He carefully took Guillermo’s hand and held close to his face.

“khosh behale cheshmi,” the spirit whispered as he pressed a cold kiss to his hand.

“Enough! Enough of this! Unhand my familiar!” 

Guillermo jumped back and ran from the room. He hurried into his room and slammed the door shut, slumping down against it to catch his breath. He could still feel the cold on his hand and he pressed it to his flaming cheeks. Nandor’s ghost was attracted to him. Did that mean Nandor himself was as well? There was so much shared intimacy in their relationship as master and familiar but Guillermo had always chalked it up to him being 750 years old and having no idea about modern boundaries. He imagined vampire Nandor, his master, touching him like the ghost had and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! beautifulmagick.tumblr.com


End file.
